


New Crew

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Our Beginnings [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Kidd's thoughts on Ryuji leaving the Phantom Thieves, One day I shall actually write about this Secondary Team, and it might be soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Then again, he and Ryuji had been abandoned by their “friends” before, yet this pain felt different. Kidd sighed again and placed his forehead against his cannon, the voyage forward was going to be rocky and unknown.
Series: Our Beginnings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	New Crew

**Author's Note:**

> New Crew, who this?

Kidd walked the length of Adventure Galley, skeleton hand dragged its way along the railing. With a sigh, he leaned against it and stared out into the murky water of the sea. Thunder boomed in the distance as Kidd recapped the last few hours. He hated himself for not talking to the others- his former crew members about the treatment Lad had faced. Maybe if Kidd had told them, everything would’ve turned out differently. 

Then again, he and Ryuji had been abandoned by their “friends” before, yet this pain felt different. Kidd sighed again and placed his forehead against his cannon, the voyage forward was going to be rocky and unknown.

“Hello.”

Kidd jolted and jumped back from the railing as a massive serpent head rose from the water. The leviathan shook the water free from its head before lowering it down to Kidd’s level. The pirate wasn’t immune to sea creatures back when he was alive, but now, seeing one in the mindscape of his Lad, was shocking. The leviathan said nothing, clearly waiting for him to respond.

“Hi?”

“You’re the new guy’s persona, right?”

“Aye...”

“Good, so I got the right mindscape.” The leviathan climbed on top of the ship and Kidd had to grip the rail to keep from falling over. “Never done this before but Ren suggested we introduce ourselves.” It raised a clawed fin to its chest. “Name’s Yammu, Yam for short. I’m Ichigo’s persona. You remember her, the small plush toy that kept calling your boy ‘Papa.’”

Kidd eyed Yam, his single eye trailed from the top of the serpent’s head down to the rest of his body that still rested in the water.

“You’re her persona? You’re huge as shit.”

“I know. I have to be big to protect her.” Yam puffed out his chest.

“Please don’t give him an ego boost.”

Yam stuck out his tongue while Kidd turned around to see a pair of personas walking towards them. One of them was a Kirin with blue fur, lavender and white mane, dark blue patches of tech that pulsed slightly against its body, and had satellite panels with wires attached to it on its head. The other was a large canine with white fur and light blue wind markings, its eyes were an array of yellow, its tail was light blue and large and fluffy with a large white wind marking on it, its mane was a curly mess of white and light blue. The canine helped the Kirin aboard the ship before joining it.

“I am Ren Mamoru, you may call me Ren.” She bowed before gesturing to her companion. “And this is Amihsim. I’m Michiko’s persona and she is Yuuki’s.”

“Welcome, Kidd.” Amihsim spoke. “I wish we could’ve met under better circumstances.”

“It’s fine.” Kidd muttered. “It was bound to happen. It was really only a matter of time-”

“If I may be so bold as to interrupt.” A voice sounded above. “But saying it was only a matter of time is a terrible thing.” 

Kidd raised his head and stepped back as a rabbit with no head holding a persona that resembled a black and white queen chess piece, holding a staff with a blue crystal in it and floating around it, jumped down from the sails and onto the deck. The rabbit gently put down the chess piece and straighten out it’s magician’s cape before pulling off its hat.

“Houdini at your service, my good man. I’m Toshida’s Persona.”

“What you said earlier,” The queen piece spoke. “For you and your young master to be treated such as you both were was dreadful.” She curtsey to the best that she could. “Liang, I am Hifumi’s persona.”

Kidd’s eyes moved between all the new arrivals and felt something in his stomach. “You... You all didn’t have to introduce yourselves...”

“We wanted to.” Ren spoke. “We’d be terrible personas if we didn’t.”

“We want to make you comfortable as possible.” Amihsim added. “Losing a team you’ve been with since the beginning is hard and it’s never easy, but we’re here to help.”

“Thanks...” Kidd gave a humourless chuckle. “Wow, the atmosphere here is way different than back with them. You guys are a way more friendly.” He took a deep breath. “I think the Lad and I are going to be just fine, he’s probably going to take a few days to recover from everythin’. For now though... I kinda wanna be alone with the sea.

“Call us if you need anything.” With that the other persona disappeared except for Ren.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Ren turned to leave but paused. “Kidd?”

“Yeah?”

“...Nevermind. I’ll leave you alone.”

Kidd watched as she too disappeared. “Odd...”


End file.
